Tears of the Morning Star
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Kit is back again after a distressing call. She's worried. Starscream has been missing for three months and hasn't contacted any of them. Her dreams warn her of a being called Chaos. She has to leave everything behind at home to face this new threat.
1. Chapter 1: Starscream gone

Tears of the Morning Star

A/N: You have to read the first story 'A Deceptive Heart' to understand this story. Also Don't own transformers.

_Kit stood among the ruins of a city that she'd never seen before. The streets were metal along with the buildings. There were scattered corpses of bots all around her. A puddle of what she assumed was their life's blood lay around the fallen bots. As if she were a wraith she walked the streets as if she were looking for something. Her trek stopped in front of a building that had his language on it. She hadn't done well with trying to decipher what the symbols mean even though Blackout was working with her on that one. The building she stood next to erupted into flames. A huge shadowy figure emerged from the flames and roared to the skies. The scene vanished leaving her in a vast blackness. Looking around she was trying to figure out where she was but moving she figured was pointless. The sound of footfall made her smile softly. She knew who shared the same dream space as herself. She always felt safe and protected when her partner was near. Being the Catalyst allowed her to feel spark energy and she was able to differentiate between the sparks of each Decepticon and Autobot._

"_Starscream."_

"_Kit."_

_She looked up at her big bot partner. His red eyes stared down at her unblinkingly. _

"_Where have you been Starscream?"_

"_Where you cannot follow me."_

_Worry rushed through her like a tidal wave making it hard to breath. _

"_Starscream."_

"_Over a few thousand years ago a being called Chaos rose wanting to rule our planet he was thwarted by the combined efforts of the Decepticons and the Autobots. The being Chaos was entombed and cast into the deepest recesses of space so that the dark being may forever be entrapped and never freed again."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because the time has come that you have to fight on your own Catalyst. The stars dim one by one as Chaos grows stronger in the darkness."_

_Her eyes widened. She knew something was wrong now. Starscream never called her that unless he was mad at her or something was seriously wrong._

"_Starscream…"_

"_It's time to face the darkness Catalyst and bend to its will."_

_Her eyes narrowed. This wasn't her partner. He was the one always insisting that she fight with everything that she was and to never give up. This Starscream was telling her to give up and she didn't like it. Her Starscream wasn't in this body anymore._

"_Who are you? Or should I ask who's controlling you Starscream?"_

"_He's coming for you Catalyst. Wake and rise to meet it. He'll find you and bend you till you break."_

_Starscream's eyes burned into hers making her shiver. Even if the best emotion reader looked into the Decepticon's eyes they wouldn't be able to discern his emotions. She knew him all too well. His gaze was as cold as a glacier from the southern most reaches of the planet. His gaze at first towards her was distant but never cold. Something was wrong with him and she knew that more often than not that there was something wrong with him in the waking world if he was this different in the dream realm._

"_Tell me where you are Starscream."_

"_You will know in time Catalyst, and by then it will be too late."_

_Starscream's voice changed as he started laughing like a deranged lunatic. Closing her eyes she tried to block out the haunting laughing that echoed through the darkness as Starscream vanished._

Kit woke breathing heavily. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Looking over at her husband he was still sound asleep. Getting up she moved to her daughter's room. She lay there sleeping peacefully. Kit reached down and brushed her fingers across the soft down of her dark brown hair. Danica was her only joy in life besides flying among the stars with Starscream. Silently she went back to her room and lay back down beside her husband and drifted to sleep, only to be woken an hour later by the ringing of her phone. Reaching over she hit the side button to ring silently. She was unable to go back to sleep worried about what she'd seen. Kit sighed in annoyance as her phone on her nightstand started ringing for the second time that night. Looking at her clock it read; 2:00 a.m. and she wasn't happy. Rolling over she looked at the number and frowned in confusion. Sitting up she looked at the phone screen one more time. Picking it up she answered but before she could say hello someone spoke;

'_You're needed again. The Catalyst is needed. Return to the U.S.S. Jackson and reunite with your old team. Be the one that saves the world again.'_

The phone went dead leaving her sitting in confusion staring at her phone. Her hand clenched around the mobile device angrily. She didn't want to fight anymore. She was tired of it. Her drive to fight was short lived in the past.

"Kit what is it?" she heard the sleepy voice of her husband.

"Damn it," she cursed heatedly. "It's started again."

Jake sat up and looked at her worriedly. Kit hurriedly got up and went to get into her camouflage uniform. He got up and tried to stop her from moving around.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Something is coming Jake I can feel it. Starscream hasn't come back in over a three months and I'm starting to worry even Thundercracker and the others haven't heard from him."

"It's Starscream…"

She glared at her husband. Sometimes Jake wouldn't understand her insistence on helping out her Decepticon brothers especially Starscream. Starscream was her first guardian and most important to her.

"Starscream is my partner. Something has happened to him I just know it."

"But do you have to go now?"

"Yes."

She shrugged his hand off and moved back to getting her gear together. Grabbing her phone she hit the number for her old base to attempt to get onto her old ship. It didn't take long for her to get in contact with her superior officer and got permission to rejoin her robot teammates. Once her small bag was packed she headed outside. Jazz and Viper was standing there looking worried.

"Jazz I'm going to need you and Viper to look after them now. I'm going to have to meet up with Thundercracker and Blackout on the ship."

"But…"

"Jazz I need you two here to protect them. If necessary take them to Sam and ask Optimus for help."

"Why you though?" Jake asked form the doorway.

"Because I'm the catalyst still, and I'm needed again."

"The enemy after the last is always stronger than the last Kit, what if…" Jake insisted.

"Save the what ifs Jake."

"You'd turn your back on your family for the enemy?" Jake asked harshly.

"I've always sided with the enemy if you're going to look at it like that."

"Kit I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did."

"If you leave Kit I won't take you back when it all falls apart and those Decepticons turn on you."

Kit turned her back on her family. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she looked at her husband sadly. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to her daughter, Danica. Something told her she wouldn't be coming back from this. Tears gathered in her eyes as she headed towards the military base close by to meet up with Blackout. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she leaned back against the wall of the hanger as she waited for the copter. So much had happened in the 3 years since the 2nd defeat of Megatron. She had finished up her tour with the air force and went back to Tranquility. She and Jake dated for over a year and a half before he asked her to marry him. Agreeing to it had been a happy moment for her. But her greatest joy was when Danica was born. Her three Decepticon brothers had come in from their intense training to witness the birth of her daughter and it was in Starscream's honor that she named her daughter. Danica meant 'morning star'. No one knew that secret except for her though. Not even with his vast knowledge of a lot of things he never said that he knew what it meant.

The rhythmic pounding of propellers made her look up. Blackout was in sight, his Decepticon logo shown against his gun metal gray sides. She rose couldn't help but smile as he transformed in mid flight and landed on the landing pad gracefully. He rose up and stood there imposingly. No matter what happened not one of her three guardians could scare her with their red eyes or their imposing forms. It still startled a lot of the base personnel to come face to face with the Decepticon and all their glory. Veterans didn't even bat an eyelash at the arrival of the copter on the base since he visits Kit between tours.

"Blackout."

"Hello, Kit."

She moved forward slinging her bag over her shoulder as she rushed to his side. He scooped her up and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck. It confused him that she always had to do this when they met up but the Decepticons accepted it as one of her mannerisms and went with it.

"Mind telling me what on Cybertron is going on?"

"I'll explain on the way."

"I was half expecting Starscream to be here."

"You haven't seen him either?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been missing for three months. Jake tried to convince me that it was Starscream and he'd vanish for a long time and eventually come back."

"That's not Starscream. He knew better than to leave you alone especially with the chance of other Decepticons coming to find you."

"I made him swear to watch out for my daughter."

"Does he know?" Blackout asked softly.

Blackout knew because once while Starscream was out terrorizing cocky new pilots Blackout took Kit out on a flight. She told the copter Decepticon everything. She and Jake fought more than they spoke soft words of love. Kit knew that Jake knew that they weren't going to be together much longer. A month before he vanished she made the F-22 Decepticon swear to take care of Danica if something were to happen to her.

"No, I was going to tell him three months ago, but he vanished."

Her marriage with Jake was damned near over considering Jake hated the fact that Kit seemed to put more faith in the Decepticons than the Autobots or him. Don't get her wrong she cared about Jake deeply but there were so many things that stood in the way. Even though things would have never worked out her heart had been taken a long time ago. Sighing heavily she leaned back in her seat once she was strapped in. The holographic pilot turned to look at her. She didn't even look at him.

"I don't like it at all Kit."

"I don't either Blackout."

She went silent for awhile deep in thought. "Is Thundercracker already on the ship?"

"Of course. He's terrorizing the cocky ones again. I think that's they're favorite past time."

"Of course it is. It gives them purpose and a good laugh."

The Decepticon knew she had more on her mind that what was being said but he waited for her to speak again. "Blackout do you think I should have walked away from the three of you."

"Do you really think we'd leave you alone?"

"Protecting the Catalyst."

"No," the copter protested. "We won't leave you because we're your friends. Since Megatron's death you've given us a reason to carry on."

She was quiet for a moment before speaking. Her team of the three Decepticons and two Autobots knew about her visions that came to her in her dreams.

"Blackout have you heard of a being called Chaos?"

"Where did you hear of that?"

"Starscream told me about it in my dreams. He said that _'Because the time has come that you have to fight on your own Catalyst. The stars dim one by one as Chaos grows stronger in the darkness.'_ I don't know what that means exactly but I know its something bad because he kept calling me the Catalyst."

The copter Decepticon made a small sound that sounded like a hum as he went quiet. She knew that he was thinking about it.

"I will have to consult Thundercracker on this Kit because I don't know what to tell you."

There was something seriously wrong here because Blackout would always answer her questions with honesty. He would clam up if something was wrong or he'd tell her he would think on it. Closing her eyes she knew that trouble was coming but she wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"Blackout has the Autobots been informed on the situation?"

"I'm sure that Jazz has informed his comrades that something's up. Defense Secretary Keller, Captain Lennox and his team are meeting us on bored the ship."

"Great just what I need and old geezer and a captain barking in my ears."

That got a chuckle out of the black copter. Staring out over the vast horizon as the stars started to come out she wondered again where her star bound partner was out there. It was like he didn't want her to find him but she was determined to find him at all costs even if it meant her life. She leaned back and tried to sleep knowing the dawn would bring a whole new set of problems and challenges.

A/N: Whew. What do ya'll think? I hope this story is as popular as my last one.


	2. Chapter 2: Back On A Battle Ship

a/n: don't own transformers.

Kit felt a state of nostalgia wash over her as she stood on the deck of her old ship. Blackout stood a short distance away from her ever watchful and silent. There was something calming about having him there watching over her in Starscream's absence. She watched the sea churn around the bow of the ship as it cut through the waters. This was where she first met Starscream. Her eyes stung from tears.

"Are you all right?" Blackout murmured softly.

"Yeah just remembering a few things no big deal."

"They have informed me that Thundercracker will be returning shortly from his run with his pilot."

Kit snickered. She knew exactly what that meant. Thundercracker was probably making the guy seriously sick at the moment. The little Seeker whether he knew it or not was just like Starscream in so many ways, but she'd never tell them that. They hated being compared to one another or it being remotely implied that they had something in common. He black companion looked down at her wondering what was so funny.

"What's so amusing?"

"Thundercracker is doing exactly what Starscream did to me."

The big bot started laughing softly too once he realized the humor in it.

"Don't tell him that."

"I won't because I plan on going flying tonight, and I don't need to be tossed around again."

He looked at her wondering if it was wise to let her go flying without being with Starscream. It wasn't that he didn't trust the other F-22 but there was something not right with allowing her to go out into the night sky without her true guardian as the pilot. There was something about Thundercracker that seemed different, obviously not in a bad way but he could also attest it to Thundercracker taking over for Starscream when it came to protecting Kit. Thundercracker interacted with humans more and often was found joking with the pilots he liked to torment.

"He's not Starscream Kit."

"I know," she murmured softly, "but I want to fly. I miss it."

"I'd imagine so with Starscream being missing for three months, not to mention it had been your life two years ago."

Kit grew quiet. Her life had been about flying once, but then Danica had been born. She'd never regret her precious 'Morning Star' being created between her and Jake. Even though Danica had been born of human parents she bore a mark on her left shoulder blade that resembled the Decepticon logo. Kit knew her daughter could bring peace between the Decepticons and Autobots. That's what the Transformers needed most was true peace which she knew couldn't be obtained until Chaos was destroyed. Kit had a sinking feeling she wouldn't survive this battle. She felt it deep within her. Her Transformer companions didn't even suspect a thing except for maybe Starscream before he vanished. She'd dreamed of her death often enough as it was but the feelings kept intensifying as the years went on.

"Is something wrong Kit?" Blackout asked finally.

"Just feeling a bit sad that Starscream isn't here with us like old times."

"He's out there somewhere…"

"He probably isn't my Starscream though."

"Just because your dreams…"

"I don't know what Chaos is Blackout, and Starscream hasn't called me Catalyst in three years. When he gets really mad at me he calls me Obsidian."

"Starscream will come back to help us by the time Chaos comes."

She wasn't so sure, but she nodded her head anyway. Her head was doubtful but her heart was keeping the hope alive that he would return before Chaos attacked. The familiar roar of a jet engine moving at top speed towards them made both of them look towards the sky. Kit couldn't help the grin spreading across her face seeing the cocky F-22 coming in. Blackout picked Kit up and sat her on his shoulder and backed up clearing the runway for their companion. Thundercracker landed with practice ease and grace that seemed to come natural to him. Once he came to stop Kit watching in amusement as his pilot scrambled from the cockpit. The young guy dropped down to his knees and spilled the contents of his stomach all over the deck. Once he was done he glared up at the Decepticon.

"God damn it Thundercracker. I told you to stop doing that!"

Kit couldn't help but laugh at this guy's expense. The sense of déjà vu was hitting her hard and she couldn't help but laugh about it now. The guy turned his heated glare on her. "What's so damned funny?"

"You, honestly."

The smile on her face never faltered. "Starscream was a lot more violent than Thundercracker will ever be."

"What the hell would you know you nobody? And how the hell did you get on this ship?"

The smile vanished and her eyes narrowed. Did this idiot not see the two Decepticons that were glaring dangerously at him right at that moment? Blackout took a step towards the pilot. Before she could even retort to his stupid comments Thundercracker had this guy dangling over the edge of the ship by his flight suit.

"Kit knows far more about flying with a Decepticon than you do," Thundercracker snapped dangerously.

"She doesn't…"

"I can fight my battles thank you very much Thundercracker."

The Decepticon reluctantly put the guy down. Blackout moved Kit from his shoulder to the ground right in front of the pilot.

"My name kid is Lt. Kit Allender, call sign Obsidian. I was apart of the project called Operation Dark Night. Starscream and I flew together up until I got pregnant with my daughter. So do not attempt to undermined my knowledge about flying with a Decepticon. I will have you know the first time I flew with Starscream he tried to kill me. So anything you go through with Thundercracker will be nothing more than a training exercise."

The guy looked stunned. "What's his call sign Thundercracker so I know who I'm going to report?"

"They call me Pit Viper."

Kit looked him up and down and realized why he was called Pit Viper. His blonde hair was wildly spiked and his blue eyes shown with fierce determination. Like most pit vipers mostly like an eye lash viper they were beautiful in color but quiet deadly.

"Oh I see a pretty boy that thinks he has fangs. How amusing," she laughed softly.

His eyes narrowed dangerously but Kit just smirked.

"You're only this brave because they'll protect you."

"I don't need them to protect me. You strike me and a court-martial will be in order. That's what happened to the last idiot to tangle with me and I assure you I can fight."

She turned her back to face her Decepticon brethren. "Hey long time no see Thundercrack-head."

"Will you stop calling me that?" he whined.

"Will you stop acting like a little kid?"

The F-22 couldn't think of a good comeback. Kit smiled at the younger Decepticon. "That's what I thought."

Blackout couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them. They loved to fight one another verbally. There wouldn't ever be any serious damage done at least not purposely. The last time they ended up in a spat paint had been involved and both had ended up walking around with blue paint all over them. The other pilots made comments about them being Smurfs.

"Blackout why do you let her do that to me?"

"You bring it on yourself."

Kit paused something was coming. It was a transformer but she couldn't figure out which one it was. It made every hair on the back of her neck stand up in warning.

"Blackout!"

The two bots tensed as she stood close to her. Kit held onto one of Blackout's leg plates as they waited for who ever it was to make themselves known. There was something oddly familiar about the spark of the bot that was for sure. Before either of them could move on the offensive Thundercracker was knocked backwards into the ocean.

"Thundercracker!"

The water exploded upwards. Thundercracker shifted into F-22 mode and shot towards the sky soon followed by an F-15.

"Blackout! Who is that?"

The copter kept Kit close to him as he waited for the final confrontation between the two Seekers. Thundercracker eventually got the Seeker down on the deck of the ship. Both of his wings had been ripped off. The F-15 was face down on the deck with Thundercracker's foot on his back.

"Would you like to tell us what you're doing here Skywarp?"

The Decepticon's red eyes met hers making a shiver run down her spine.

"So you're the Catalyst that he protected so fiercely before he was turned."

Anger coursed through her like molten fire. Her eyes trailed up to meet Blackout's.

"What have you done to Starscream?!" she snarled.

"He's a true Decepticon again, and not some weakling pet loyal to a human."

Blackout leaned down and scooped Kit up before she attacked the Decepticon without having the means to defeat him.

"Give back Starscream!"

Kit struggled against Blackout's hold on her but the black copter wasn't budging an inch. This idiot had a hand in taking her partner from her. He'd joined her by choice and they were closer than she could ever get to her other Transformer guardian Jazz. The Autobot didn't know half the things that Starscream did. She was kicked from her thoughts when Skywarp spoke again.

"Our Lord Chaos won't be so inclined to let his prized fighter go."

Something dangerous and dark snapped within Kit.

"I swear by all that's holy Skywarp I'll send you packing to the darkest level of hell along with your master."

She kept struggling against Blackout and was sure that she'd have red marks on her body.

"You? A puny fleshling kill me hardly."

"This puny fleshling has more power than you know."

"Kit!" Blackout hissed.

"So you're really are the catalyst that had a tight hold on Starscream."

Blackout backed away from the Seeker with Kit in his hands. "I find it pathetic that you have three Decepticons at your beck and call."

"I don't command them," she snarled. "We're friends. All I can do is ask and hope they comply."

"Kill him already Thundercracker," Blackout shouted.

Thundercracker smirked. Now was payback for when they were Seekers and Skywarp pushed him around.

"Don't kill him Thundercracker. I want him to live. I have a message to send to Starscream."

"But Kit…"

"Let him go Thundercracker."

Thundercracker let him up reluctantly. Blackout put Kit down at her insistence. "Tell Starscream that the morning star is shedding her tears for him and that I'm coming to get him."

"Starscream is one of us now Fleshling."

Kit just smirked at the Decepticon Seeker. That made him nervous.

"For the time being he's a Decepticon again but in the end Starscream is his own bot and he'll remember that eventually."

Skywarp said something she didn't understand and shot skyward.

"Are you sure it was wise to let him go like that?"

"I need Chaos to know I'm coming for Starscream."

"Then he'll know your weakness."

A sad smile graced her features. She tilted her head to the side looking at him.

"Star can take care of himself."

Kit turned her back on the duo and stared at the ocean. Thundercracker looked at Blackout and the copter just shrugged. They never quiet understood Kit when it came to her vast mood swings especially when it came to Starscream. She'd protect the Decepticon fiercely. On more than one occasion she'd gotten into a fight when someone made the slightest slur against the Decepticon. They knew one day that loyalty to Starscream was going to get her killed. They knew it and they figured she knew it too.

"I'd rather die protecting what I love then run and hide in fear."

"Kit you're going to have to face facts Starscream isn't on our side anymore."

"Right now you're right but Chaos can't hold onto Starscream forever because Starscream doesn't like to be caged."

"Chaos is strong Kit. He might kill you before he comes too."

"I have faith in him Blackout."

"How can you?"

Kit wrapped her arms around herself as she stared out over the vast blueness.

"Because I know Starscream and somewhere inside of him know me and won't hurt me."

"You have a lot of faith in someone who has betrayed before."

"Chaos forced this betrayal upon him."

"Can you be so sure?"

Kit turned her heated gaze on Blackout. Her eyes turned glacial quickly. Thundercracker shifted nervously.

"We are a team the five of us. Starscream would idly stand by and allow Chaos a chance to rule over all Galaxies and me, especially me."

Kit was getting tired of fighting and defending Starscream even though she'd defend him to the very last day she lives.

"Just drop it and have faith in me and Starscream. He'll come back before the end."

Both Decepticons sighed heavily.

"Hey Thundercracker care to take me up?"

He smiled and shook his head as he shifted back into his jet form. She scrambled into the cockpit with glee. They got clearance from the tower and shot skyward. Both got over the clouds to see the stars glittering beautifully overhead. Kit couldn't help the sadness as she stared at the stars.

"Starscream," she murmured softly.

Thundercracker if only to himself promised he'd find a way to get his Seeker Leader back for her. Kit was the light for all three Decepticons whether or not they believed it. She needed Starscream and he needed her. He knew that would be the way it would always be.


	3. Chapter 3: Stupidity Comes in Many Forms

A/N: here's the next chapter peoples. Don't own transformers.

Kit groaned softly as she felt herself wake. Looking over at the clock she groaned again in annoyance it was four thirty in the morning. For once she wanted to sleep in but something made her on edge. She recognized the heartache of missing her partner. Sometimes she wished that she had a mental tracking ability like Starscream had. The damn Decepticon could find her as if he were following her but she couldn't ever find him. There were times when he'd find her when she needed him the most.

Looking over her shoulder towards where three pictures sat she didn't need the light to know what those pictures held. The first and foremost was a picture of her husband and daughter. The next was a group shot of her guardians, Jazz was glaring heatedly at her Decepticon brethren while she sat calmly on Starscream's shoulder. The next one was her favorite. She'd happened to mention to Jazz that she could never get a picture of Starscream in flight after he got his new pattern on his plane form. So while she and Starscream were up flying along with Thundercracker and Blackout, Jetfire had managed to snap a few photos of them an gave them to her framed for her birthday. Blackout was flying above the two F-22s while they were starting to turn so their tops were facing outwards showing off Starscream's markings. Starscream had hated the fact that Jetfire could easily intrude on their flight time together. Her defense was that she wanted something to remember him by and if something should happen to her he'd have it to remember her. She remembered that day perfectly.

_Flashback_

_Kit smiled as the guests for her party left. She walked outside where Starscream sat. The other two had returned to the base. She moved towards him and he held his hand out to her as if reading her mind. A shiver ran down her spine as his cool fingers wrapped around her waist to pick her up and place her on his shoulder. Once she was settled he rose and started walking towards the forests of her home._

"_Did you see what I got for my birthday Starscream?"_

"_I saw it."_

_She looked at him puzzled by his answer. He seemed upset to her._

"_What is it Starscream?"_

"_I don't like that an Autobot joins us on our training flights."_

"_I wanted a picture of you in flight and it was just a bonus to get the other two as well."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because; I wanted to have something to remember you by," she sighed softly before continuing. "And you'll have it if something were to happen to me."_

_His crimson gaze turned on her as he stopped. It was almost as if she could read the anger and hurt swirling in his crimson depths but shook it off._

"_I will always remember you."_

"_Starscream…"_

_They'd remained quiet the entire trip. Thinking it through she understood she was apart of his life and no amount of time would make him forget her. _

_End Flashback_

She'd understood a lot about him after that night. He may not show it but he cared about her. Even if it was unwanted she was apart of him now as he was to her. He'd do everything in his power to make sure she lived a very long time. Kit knew different though. She never told him about her dream while she'd slept after the battle with Megatron. Her long since dream visions had stopped. She didn't tell him that the likelihood of her making it to old age was nonexistent. Her hands shook with the knowledge she carried. Picking up her sword training would help her relieve some of the built up stress.

Closing her eyes she groped for the lamp on her nightstand table. Finding it she turned the light. She couldn't help the wince from the blinding light no matter how pale it was. Getting up slowly she started dressing in her camouflage pants and a black turtle neck. The mornings on the open sea were often cooler than the afternoons. Grabbing her katana that always traveled with her she headed up to the deck. Her heart clenched every time she touched the well used and cared for blade. Mallard had given it to her for a Christmas present a month before he'd died. Thundercracker had been in the area, but hadn't gotten there in time to save him. They'd been docked and on a base close to Egypt. An unknown minibot Decepticon had snuck into the base and started killing soldiers looking for specific faces. Thundercracker was able to destroy the small bot but had watched helplessly as Mallard bled to death. She cursed herself a thousand times over at what had happened. They'd been looking for her, she was sure of it. It was common knowledge if the Decepticons couldn't get a hold of her for themselves they were ordered to kill her. Her guardians kept close tabs on her after that especially Starscream.

Stepping foot out on the deck she headed towards the back of the ship. Closing her eyes she sunk into her fighting stand and began to train as she'd been taught back home. The sound of shifting metal was a comfort as her two guardians stood watch a short distance away. If she knew anything it was that she would be protected to the best of their ability. Her strokes were even and smooth as she moved through the exercises. Unlike the moving of her partners the sound of human footsteps made her falter in her counting. The footsteps stopped a few yards away from her.

"So you're the Decepticon whore I was told about."

Kit inwardly seethed even though she looked calm on the outside. Turning her hardened gaze towards the woman.

"And you are?"

"SunDancer."

"A stupid call sign for a stupid girl."

"I'm older than you are bitch."

"Really? I don't care."

She turned to face the woman completely the katana resting at her side. Both Decepticons were tense ready to do something. "Do you know cussing shows your lack of vocabulary skills?"

The woman's eyes she was sure would have bled red if they were able to. This woman was easier to irritate and goad into a fight than Wild Card had ever been and if it was necessary she'd goad her into a fight.

"You only talk shit because they're here."

"Really?" Kit said with a nasty smirk. "I don't need them to be able to handle some snot nosed bitch like you."

"He said you were like that cocky and arrogant to a fault."

"And whose this mysterious 'he'?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously but there was also the hint of a smirk in her eyes. The look was making her uneasy but she wouldn't allow it to get to her. There were many that would dub her as cocky and arrogant and majority of them weren't human.

"Formally known as Wild Card."

Kit couldn't help but laugh at the woman, which led the woman to stare at her as if she had lost her mind. The worry melted from her like rain water. Blackout and Thundercracker had tensed hearing who this woman knew.

"So you must be his bitch sister he complained about so much."

The woman started at her question. Blackout and Thundercracker snickered at the woman making her madder.

"You're only brave because they're standing behind you."

The woman stomped her foot like a spoiled child.

"You mentioned that already, and I'll reiterate that no I'm not. I don't need them to protect me all the time or fight my battles for me."

"Then prove it with a battle in the skies without your precious Decepticons."

"You know if I weren't a civilian I'd imagine the captain would allow it but seeing as how I got out of the Naval Air Forces three years ago I'm a civilian again."

"That's bull. You're scared."

"I'm not scared. You seem to keep pushing the scared part as if it'll goad me into a dog fight, but I assure you I'm not as hot headed as your idiot brother. Now get lost before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

The woman sputtered a moment before huffing and storming away. Kit finally unleashed her ire. Her hands clenched at her sides. Her nails digging into her skin making her wince but not enough to draw blood. People like her made her blood boil. They assumed that she was so weak that she needed the protection of her Decepticon brethren, but she knew when to fight and when to step back.

"Kit…" Blackout started.

Kit was beyond irritated. Pacing back and forth she cursed inwardly. The last thing she needed was Wild Card's sister making her like harder. Blackout and Thundercracker stood there watching her pace. As if she had robot empathy she knew the two Decepticons were uneasy and it just wasn't about SunDancer. Concern raced through her wondering what was bothering them besides the obvious arrival of idiots.

"Guys?"

"Kit, Blackout and I were thinking."

She knew that was never good. "We think that you should return to Jazz."

Confusion washed over her at their words. They looked beyond serious at this point. Hurt raced through her. She didn't understand and yet she had a feeling she knew the reason.

"If this is about that snotty brat I can take care of her any day of the week."

"Kit…" Thundercracker started.

This was serious if the child-like bot started acting grown up. "If Chaos got to us and did what he did to Starscream there wouldn't be anyone here to protect you."

"Starscream sent me away from him once, and I kept getting into trouble because three Decepticons are my brothers. I will not be sent away because I know you two will fight Chaos's control."

"How can you know that?" Blackout asked.

"Starscream had a light within him that he couldn't acknowledge because he was who he was which allowed Chaos room to get in."

"That doesn't…"

"Yes it does because you two have accepted the light for what it was."

"Light?"

"Friendship and understanding. Besides you two aren't confused on your priorities. You're goal is to protect me and my family; more so my daughter."

"We still don't like it," Blackout grumbled.

Kit couldn't help the smile that graced her features at their protectiveness. She knew that they'd always be there for her even if death were to take her away from them.

"That's why Optimus sent Jetfire."

They looked at her in confusion. She pointed to the carrier across the way. The two turned to look. "The U.S.S. Hollows has been following us. On board is Jetfire and some new idiot called SunStorm."

Both began to snicker. "What?"

"SunStorm is a former Seeker." Thundercracker supplied.

"And what's so funny?"

"He's bright orange."

"Great we have an ex-Decepticon that has an orange fetish, reminds me of Naruto."

She could see the two bigger bot's shoulders were shaking as they were trying to cover their laughing. "He's not loud and obnoxious is he?"

"No," Blackout started. "He thinks he's um how do you put it…"

"He thinks he's top dog."

"Right. I'm sure he is," she muttered sarcastically. "Star could probably stomp him into the ground without getting a scratch on him."

"You're probably right, but I wouldn't trust him much," the black copter warned.

"Let me guess. He's a nut case?"

"That and he's prone to switch sides when it suits him."

She nodded her head in understanding. If it suited his survival he'd turn her over her to Chaos. The hidden message in their words was clear to her. Kit closed her eyes. She would fight this battle for her daughter and Starscream. Inwardly she'd kept the thought in the back of her mind about his dissembling ways. There was always a chance she could get Starscream back without having to resort to that. Looking towards the fading starlight she wondered what he was doing at that moment. His name softly escaped her lips as she looked towards the sky.

Starscream stood on the bridge of their ship on Mars. His eyes which used to spark a fiery red were a listless, dull red. His eyes were trained on the blue planet and the black blanket of the universe dotted with stars. Something was nagging deep inside of his mind that he was forgetting something, something important to him. Beyond self preservation he didn't know what else could be important. A soft female voice whispered his name and it echoed in his head. Pain shot through him at the voices soft whispers. Clutching his head he sank to his knees. That voice made his spark quiver. That voice was calling to him, but a darker voice made the pain fade.

"Starscream soon we will attack and capture the Catalyst."

"Yes, Master Chaos."

The bigger bot walked away. Starscream felt that clenching sensation again at the mention of the Catalyst. Something within or his natural instinct to disobey the orders of his superior made him want to rebel against Chaos when he mentioned the Catalyst. A flash of a returning jet made him pause. Skywarp landed ungracefully beside his Seeker leader. His looked like crap.

"What happened to you?" he asked dully not really caring that the other was hurt.

"Thundercracker and Blackout are protecting the girl and she wanted me to give you this message."

He pressed the button to replay the recorded conversation.

'Tell Starscream that the Morning Star is shedding her tears for him and that I'm coming to get him.'

"What else does she say?"

Skywarp looked around nervously before playing more.

'For the time being he's a Decepticon again, but in the end Starscream is his own bot. He'll remember that eventually.'

Starscream felt something stir within him at her words and voice.

"It would be easy for us to take her from them my Lord Starscream."

"Indeed it will be."

He turned his gaze back to the stars thinking on what had been said. Skywarp turned around and walked away. He would think about her words. What got him wondering was who was this Morning Star that she mentioned. Shaking his head he returned to his room.


	4. Chapter 4: A Battle of Wills

A/N: here's the next chapter and I don't own Transformer.

Kit sat on the edge of the carrier. Her legs dangled off the edge and swished back and forth lazily. She'd been with her comrades for a couple of weeks. SunDancer had been giving her a hell of a time but she was the only one. Due to her reputation as a pilot most of the guys didn't bother her much, and for that she was thankful. There was an suspicion that her Decepticon brethren that kept them at bay. Even Pit Viper was strangely quiet. The insult of being a Decepticon whore was getting old really fast. Her mind was in constant turmoil wondering where Starscream was. There hadn't been any word or attempts to capture her since Skywarp. That was making everyone uneasy especially Blackout and Thundercracker. There was something wrong with the waiting. Most Decepticons were into the moment and take what they can as soon as they can. Sighing softly she looked towards the horizon as the sun started coming up painting the sky greens, reds, oranges and yellows.

The carrier was making its rounds around Australia. In the distance she could see the yellowish orange sands of the desert and grasslands of the Australian territory. The scents of the sand and the sea mixed all around her and she couldn't decide if she liked the smell or not. She'd never been too fond of the scent of salt water because at one point in her life she'd worked at an aquarium. She didn't want to think about anything before her life as the catalyst. There weren't any ideas for how to get Starscream back yet among the three of them. Jetfire and SunStorm occasionally came over to their carrier to inform them on the progress of the Autobots. She didn't care much for the information but they seemed to think they cared. The sound of heavy feet moving alerted her to the arrival of Thundercracker. The F-22 had a lighter step than Blackout did.

"What's wrong Kit?"

"Do you think I made a mistake fighting so hard to live when it would have been better if I'd died?"

His red eyes dimmed a bit while watching her. The bot almost looked disappointed in her.

"You bring a lot of light into this dark world whether or not you realize it."

"He's right for once Kit."

Blackout said as he moved closer to her. She didn't need to look up to know that Thundercracker was glaring at Blackout for that comment. They may have fought all the time but when it came to working together they moved flawlessly. "You gave us purpose and direction when we were lost. You forgave even though you had every right to obliterate me. Since I owe you, you should know that I will do whatever it takes to get Starscream back."

"Me too," Thundercracker chimed in.

Then suddenly both bots tensed. Kit rose to her feet and closed her eyes to figure out what had them spooked. Then she felt it. It was his spark. The two of them had an uncanny ability to find each other when it became necessary. The ability had confounded some of the Autobots, except for Bumblebee. The yellow and black Camaro knew what the bond was like due to having one with Sam; though no one but her would know that it was so much deeper than that. His normally fiery feeling spark felt like a heavy dark blanket was placed over it. That made her angry. Looking around she knew that they'd have to get on the carrier so that the confrontation didn't sink the carrier.

"Blackout we need to get on land. I don't want them to sink the carrier if a fight breaks out."

The black copter nodded his head and shifted to his copter mode. The hum of the propellers roared to life above her. She ducked a bit to avoid the biting winds that he was kicking up.

"Thundercracker follow us and send word to SunStorm and Jetfire that we're taking this battle else where."

Kit scrambled into the passenger side of the copter as they shoved off deck. The holographic pilot looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze forward. It didn't take long before they landed in Western Australia.

"You know I've always wanted to come here but I didn't think it would be in this situation."

Blackout set down carefully and stopped his propellers allowing Kit to scramble from the cockpit. Once she was clear he transformed and looked around cautiously. She looked around at the grass lands that were almost dessert looking. The wind swayed the dry looking grass as Thundercracker landed close by. Holding her hair back the landscape of a foreign country entranced her as it always had. There was something about discovering different countries that fascinated her. She shook herself from the memories of her grandmother.

Some movement caught her eye. With a small smirk she slowly crept towards the movement. When things got her down a good old fashion exploration mission always got her feeling better. She loved the exploring that ended up with animals in her hand for examining. She identified a gecko sitting on a rock. Her movements slowly as if she were about ready to stalk something. Both Decepticons were looking at each other in confusion. Their human companion was weird they knew that but this was beyond weird to them. Kit slowly stalked her prey and then pounced on the gecko. With a happy squeal she held up the squirming gecko. Her thumb ran down its back feeling the smooth texture of the desert creature. The Decepticons couldn't help the chuckle that escaped their throats. Stroking the animal enough to calm it down she sat it down on its rock and it scampered away. She turned back to her companions and cocked her head to the side looking at them in confusion. They were laughing at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Blackout laughed softly.

Kit just shrugged her shoulders and moved back towards their side. That was her and her natural curiosity for capturing animals and then releasing them never left her. The roar of jet engines made them tense but the bots relaxed as Jetfire and SunStorm landed close by. Something about them being here seemed wrong to her. She figured that SunStorm looked tacky and she was right. When she was younger the only time she wore any form of orange was when she was deer hunting. She'd had to wear the bright orange to let other hunters know she was there. Memories were hitting her hard and she had to shake it off now wasn't the time.

"We should have probably told them to stay on their carrier," she murmured knowing her guardians would hear her.

"Why?" Thundercracker asked.

"Because, when he comes I don't want them here. I wouldn't even allow Jazz to be here if he could be. This is between the four of us."

They nodded in understanding. Since Blackout was the oldest he went to the Autobots and spoke quickly to them in their own language. They turned their backs and looked back over their shoulders before taking off. Blackout moved slowly towards them. "What is it Blackout?"

"I have a feeling this is going to make it back to Optimus," Blackout said.

"It's not like he has any say over the three of us."

Blackout looked at Thundercracker. She didn't like that look one bit.

"He does, but you come first," Blackout replied softly.

"When we started protecting you Kit that made us Autobots; however, we don't obey their rules."

She smiled at the two of them. There was no doubt if they had a choice between obeying Optimus or her they'd go with her.

"Because in the end you're still Decepticons at heart."

They nodded their head. She knew they were smiling.

"And you are our Lady."

Kit couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks.

"I'm just a friend guys," she murmured.

She looked up at SunStorm and her smile faded. When Kit had looked at SunStorm she'd felt that ominous feeling. Deciding it would be a good time she could tell them about it.

"Blackout I don't trust that SunStorm."

"Neither do we," Thundercracker said while watching their jet streams vanish.

"Did you feel it too?"

"No, we just know SunStorm."

She nodded in understanding. They knew him and therefore knew what he was like. They would have said more but the sound of incoming jet boosters made them look towards the sky. Her heart fluttered and broke at the same time knowing that this would be a painful confrontation with the Decepticon Lord. It had been a long time since he was on the opposite side as her. The sight of an F-22 covered in black and silver markings made her heart ache. He transformed in mid air and landed in front of them. Even now he still was graceful and beautiful to her. She'd never tell him that though. Blackout and Thundercracker stood protectively in front of her. Kit was a bit shaken because this was her first time seeing Starscream in three months. They stood there looking at each other no one making a move to speak or do something.

"Starscream?" Kit asked softly.

His gaze first rested on her companions and she could see the disgust in his eyes. Then his red eyes turned towards her. A shiver ran down her spine at his blank gaze. This wasn't her Starscream. The soul or spark that powered the Decepticon Lord was gone he was nothing more than a dog to obey the will of Chaos. Anger coursed through her like a tidal wave. Without a care to herself she marched forward only to be snatched up by Blackout. She struggled in his hands.

"Let me go, Blackout!"

"Not until you calm down."

They heard a sadistic chuckle coming from Starscream. All three eyes came up to watch him.

"Let the human say her peace Blackout it should be interesting."

Kit smirked up at Blackout at Starscream's words. Blackout inwardly winced knowing that Kit was a hairs breath from blowing her top at the other F-22. He didn't let go of her yet.

"So the mighty have fallen," she taunted. "I guess Lord Starscream is reduced to nothing more than the go to bitch for Chaos."

Blackout and Thundercracker backed away from the Decepticon Lord.

"Watch what you say fleshling."

"Watch what I say? Did you hear that guys?" she mocked. "Starscream thinks he has the audacity to get me, the Catalyst, to shut up. I could end your existence in an instant lap dog."

"Isn't that what you are?"

Kit sneered at him. A look combining her malicious streak and her anger crossed her face.

"Me? A lap dog?" she snorted. "As long as I'm alive I control the fate of the transformers in general."

"Cocky aren't you?"

The fire snuffed out a bit. She realized what had become of her Decepticon Lord partner.

"Star?"

She looked up at Blackout. The copter seemed reluctant at the silent command but he digressed. He sat Kit down and allowed her to move closer to Starscream. Starscream looked at her warily.

"How long will it take for you to realize Starscream that you're not where you belong?"

"And where pray tell do you assume I belong fleshling?"

She looked up at his crimson orbs. She didn't flinch or waver. He had told her once that if she ever looked into the eyes of a Decepticon not to waver in the least or show her fear and she wouldn't. Never to him would she show her fear ever again.

"With me."

Starscream laughed.

"Me a Decepticon belong with you a puny fleshling?"

Kit turned her gaze up to Blackout. Without thinking or planning she ran forward and slammed her hand against the Decepticon's leg. Starscream went crashing to his knees. He struggled to move.

"What have you done?" Starscream gasped out.

"Proving to you Starscream that you have always been destined to protect the Catalyst from everything even herself."

She was on her knees beside him her hand still slapped on the metal of his leg. "One day my daughter will take my place and she'll become yours to protect Starscream."

Kit rose unsteadily and moved towards Blackout. Carefully she moved towards her two guardians. Before she could register the pain something hard hit her from the side and darkness took over.


End file.
